


Change of Status

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sexycazzy"  prompted for the <i>Coming out</i> Theme: Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny, Steve tells Danny that he wants to change the 'vanilla' relationship to a D/s relationship. Danny thought that Steve meant that he wanted to be the Dom but is surprised to hear that Steve wants to his sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Status

Steve walked out and sat a six pack of Longboards in the sand next to Danny's lounger. 

"Hey. Perfect timing. I was just going to come in for a cold beer."

Steve grabbed a bottle and handed it to Danny before grabbing one for himself and taking a long drink. "Danny... I uh... "

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Steve finally blurted out before taking another long pull on his beer.

'What? Are you okay? Gracie?" Danny asked starting to panic.

Steve grabbed Danny's hands to keep him focused. "I'm fine. Grace is fine," he assured his lover. "This is about us."

"What about us?"

He knew he was adding undue stress on Danny but there was no easy way to say what he needed to tell, ask, him. Dropping Danny's hands, he drained the last of his beer, liquid courage and a minute more to think. Setting aside his empty, he took Danny's hands again and took a deep breath. "I love you. I love being with you. But..."

"But what?" Danny asked interrupting.

"I need something more," Steve admitted.

"What? What do you need? Are you trying to tell me you want to add someone to our relationship or that you want to go fuck some woman?" Danny accused, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"If it were only that easy," Steve said under his breath but a little to loud and it set Danny off again.

"How is that easy?"

"Danny shut up and listen," Steve ordered and when Danny was once again calmish, he continued. "I want us to have a Dom/sub relationship in the bedroom."

Danny tried and failed several times to ask a question and failed finally blurting out, "So you want me to sub for you?"

"No."

"No? Then what?" Danny interrupted again.

"I want you to be the Dominate," Steve admitted quietly, unsure how Danny would take

"Say that again?" Danny asked.

"I want you to be the Dominate. I'm in charge all the time. I need to be able to not be in charge some place. And to have someone I trust to take that control. I trust you with my life and I would like you to take that role." 

He knew Danny didn't know what to say by the way he kept opening and closing his mouth with no words forthcoming. 

"I don't know. I don't know how..." Danny finally said.

"We'll learn together, one step at a time," Steve told him, leaning in to give Danny a gentle kiss.


End file.
